shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Applebee
Allison Applebee is one of the main protagonist in the SHS reboot. She made her first appearance in Troublemakers.She is the younger sister of the established character,Amanda Applebee. Storylines Her first appearance starts with Amanda pulling up at Twin Branches.She and Allison discuss her future plans for school, Allison decides she wants a diffrent name( in this part, you get to choose,whichever name, she will like it,but default:Allison).While walking through the school, she bumps into Cameron Clark, who she develops a crush on.She sees he is wearing mismatched socks, a girl called Candace/Wendy, disrupts the conversation and takes him away. Meanwhile, walking through the corridor, she is stopped by Cameron's girlfriend, Veronica.She taunts Allison about Amanda,The tension rises, and Allison peforms judo on Veronica, only to be caught out by Ms Lee .Ms Lee threatens to suspend her, however, Allison is put in the Troublemakers programme along with Paige,who is a goth, having recently split from her boyfriend, Owen, Paige's boyfriend,Spencer,Erik, a nerdy boy.And Kimi. They have to clean up the rubbish in the lunch room.Veronica and Wendy/Candace comes and teases them.However, Allison stands up for everybody,realizing Veronica wasn't hurt. After this, the two hurry off, leaving Allison. The rest of the group thought that was cool so they help her clean. The following day, Allison is optimistic about the days events, promising herself that she will have made a friend out of everyone in her community service group by the end of the day. Her thoughts are disrupted by Cameron who eases her into playful banter and teasing before they are broken apart by Veronica. She, Owen, Kimi, Paige, Erik, and Spencer are assigned to look after animals at the Centerscore Animal Shelter. While washing the dogs with Owen and Eric, she learns of Owen's troubled past where he had surrounded himself with a bad group of friends called The 12th Street Kids who had a negative influence over him. Owen tells her how he would play pranks with them and spray graffiti all over town until he had an incident during a football game and moved for a new start. Allison and Owen bond over this as Allison offers him words of encouragement and also makes a friend out of Paige after she and Owen team up to catch her poodle after it escapes off the leash. Allison is walking home after a long day when she encounters Cameron and volunteers to help him with his biology class after hearing about his struggle in it. After Cameron leaves to take Veronica on a date to the coffee shop, it can be inferred that her crush is mutual. Personality Allison's personality foils that of her sister Amanda's: witty, intelligent, curious, and shy. It is revealed in her premiere episode that she has a problem with holding her tongue and being brutually honest with others. She also doesn't have much knowledge or experience with others socially as she often gets flustered when Cameron flirts with her and doesn't share the same pessimism about her studies and community service as others do. Being in a heated argument with Cameron's girlfriend Veronica on her first day of school, Allison has also shown that she is not afraid to stand her ground and stick up for herself. Allison is also good at judo. Relationships 'Cameron Clark' Introduced in the reboots first episode and Allison's first day of freshman year, she and Cameron have developed a small friendship that his girlfriend Veronica disapproves of. Cameron has a knack of teasing Allison on her love of studying and her studies while it leaves Allison feeling shy and wondering if he is flirting with her. She has a small crush on him and it is unknown whether he has feelings for her or not. The two's relationship is the main reason for her feud with Veronica. 'Amanda Applebee' Born 4 years after Amanda, she has nothing in common with Amanda except her red hair and sibling status. Allison is much more into her studies and is introverted while Amanda loves partying and isn't considered the most intelligent of her group of friends. Amanda gave Allison a ride to school on her first day and the two love each other a lot as seen when Veronica made fun of Amanda and Allison flipped her by the arm. 'Owen Harris' The two met in Troublemakers but she was confided in by Owen in the following episode "Dog Days". Owen relives his story of having a bad reputation in Pinecrest by hanging around the wrong type of people. Owen is the first to call her a friend when they tagteam to help find Paige's poodle after it escapes from its leach. Allison also seems to be aware of lingering feelings between Owen and his ex-girlfriend, Paige. 'Veronica' The two got off to a rough start and share a mutual dislike after Veronica and her friend Candace caught Allison flirting with Cameron in the hallway. They got into a physical confrontation after Veronica insulted Allison's sister and demanded Allison back off of Cameron. Veronica is always around to breakup whatever conversation Cameron and Allison have. 'Paige Lenx' They met during their first meeting doing community service in the cafeteria and Paige has always been annoyed by Allison's optimistic perspective over the events. The two never talked much until Allison helped track down her lost poodle and Paige implied considering her a new friend. 'Trivia' *'Gets to school early every morning to study and stay ahead of the lessons being taught in school' *'Her new name is given by the player' *'Is a new central character of the reboot' Category:Characters